1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying strap for clothing and other articles, and in particular where a user may carry such articles over one's shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying straps for various articles such as hoses, athletic equipment or baggage frequently include one end for embracing a shoulder and another end for carrying the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,023, issued to George M. Colin on May 5, 1922, describes a double loop sling for carrying heavy hoses. The two ends of a strap are attached to one side of a buckle ring. One end of a second strap is sewn onto the two ends of the first strap on the same side of the buckle ring. The second end of the second strap can be detachably fastened upon itself by a hook and loop system, such as Velcro.RTM., through which to attach itself to the opposite side of the buckle ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,538, issued to Daniel M. Bader on Sep. 3, 1991, describes a carrying strap for luggage in which both ends include releasable fasteners, and where one end is disposed at an oblique angle. Each end is able to receive a portion of an article to be carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,885, issued to Sandra S. Severson et al. on Jan. 8, 1991, describes a device for coupling luggage using a plurality of releasably attachable snap buttons on straps to form multiple loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,083, issued to Carl W. Chen on Sep. 5, 1989, describes a carrying strap attachable to a belt. A loop is formed from the middle portion of a strap with releasable fasteners at its ends. The strap can be attached to a belt through the loop. The ends can be attached to one another to hold boots, skis and other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,166 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,542 both issued to Philip C. Hogensen, Jr. on Nov. 18, 1975 and Oct. 15, 1974, respectively, describe a strap device convertible from a waist belt to a ski-carrier and vice versa. The strap includes a plurality of adjustment slides and buckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,205, issued to James W. Howd et al. on Sep. 27, 1966, describes a carrying strap that is doubled back on itself at its ends to form loops to function as either a handle or a cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,173, issued to Edward J. Campbell et al. on Apr. 28, 1959, describes a double loop sling for carrying fire hoses. Two ends of a strap are attached to one side of a D-ring. A second strap with snap hooks at its ends is attached to the other side of the D-ring to form a figure eight. The second strap can be unhooked and wrapped around a fire hose before being reattached to the D-ring.
While these and other patents disclose carrying straps using hook and loop fasteners, the known prior art does not disclose or suggest the use of the particular strap configuration of the present invention. For example, none disclosed a threaded eyelet sewn within in the strap for passing through a portion of the fastener. In addition, prior straps were constructed for their utilitarian function with little regard towards their aesthetic quality. None of the above patent references, either alone or in combination with one another, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.